


myShay

by shadowstalker



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snippet, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstalker/pseuds/shadowstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay and Haytham for the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	myShay

My Shay

” H…Haytham…where are you?” the course but frail voice called in a soft panic. “I am here Brother” the grandmaster shifted pulling the heavy body closer to himself causing the other to cough. He coughed blood, splattering the fine red mist on the deep blue sleeve of the master’s coat but he cared little for the mess now. That blood was not an enemy’s that was his own brother’s who slowly dying in his arms. His chest moving rapidly, struggle to breathe in a short fast pace. The master looked down on his dirty, blood smeared face caressingly brushing the messy hairs away from his temple, the closed motionless eyes sent a fear into Haytham’s stomach. “Shay, stay with me!” He cried out to call his friend back form the dark void what fast approached the Templar. Shay barely opened his eyes cling to the master’s arm hang onto it like a life rope in trouble water. “At least I have the luxury to be with you till the last moment.” He formed a smirk as lifted his head up to meet Haytham’s greys seeing a helplessness deeply painted over the master. “Where else I should be then next to you, Shay? “ the deep husky question was more for himself then to his dying friend. Looked a far for the moment wishing to delay the end what unavoidable, Shay’s injury was grieve, he knew the men has frail chance. A sudden urge burst up inside to embrace him but Shay’s weak state forbid him to move or change position, instead slowly lowered his head till they forehead touched each other feeling a small effort in Shay’s body he want to be a part of this bond too. “Oh Shay what would you have me do?” Haytham breathe his signature query as gazed into the Templar’s eyes composed his face smooth while his inner was fighting with many emotions. A so familiar smirk appeared in Shay’s lip corner those nicely carved lines formed a slight smile as well even in this difficult moment. “A final kiss.” He managed to push the most wonderful wish Haytham could ever would want to hear. The master smiled back at Shay, he felt it bit pretend but by now he reached his limit to deal with the overpowering of the emotions built up inside him what fastly rushing up to his throat choking him, stopping him to be able to say anything without let the pain escape. Carefully as possible without trigger another cough attack to Shay he moved his love for the easier angle, traced his finger along his perfectly lined lips then ever slow slowly pushed his own lips on Shay. The warm felt so comforting tricked his mind for the few second, a thousand memory suddenly flashed back flickering page after page in his mind, the hard battle they fought on the same side, the harsh words they exchanged what long forgiven, and yes the intimately share passion what burnt many nights to the dawn. Then all the past disappeared transfer him back to the dark reality locked together in the kiss with his Shay, arms around him in the cuddle. He would of love to feel a ravishing hunger in Shay as he remembered him but all he has now a frail version of the fearsome Templar. Then the master’s heart skipped, broke the kiss looking at his love, his tender face, free of the pain the struggle, hard lines slowly smoothing, almost make him pretty. “…Shay!” Haytham shouted his pain in the night the fresh sorrow ripped in his heart took a chunk out, the master let all the emotion drain off him in tears. In the sickening filled delirium grabbed his motionless love clutching him tight like a vise, bury his face in Shay’s hair then pulling the red ribbon to free the ponytail. Palm form to fist as he clutched the red memento then tuck the token in his coat close to his heart then slowly let Shay’s body rest on the ground. Looking at him before another wave of weeping would reach him and blur his vision once more. 

Farewell my brother, Farewell my Shay…

**Author's Note:**

> First ever I put my thought in text, be kind please I know it is sux big time :(
> 
> Sorry I wasted your time hoping you will read something raunchie, it is a very very short thing but this little snippet is inspired by a picture I saw and I just had to.


End file.
